Weapons + Armor
Weapon Proficiency Your race, class, and feats can grant you proficiency with certain Weapons or categories of Weapons. The two categories are simple and martial. Most people can use Simple Weapons with proficiency. These Weapons include clubs, maces, and other Weapons often found in the hands of commoners. Martial Weapons, including Swords, axes, and polearms, require more specialized Training to use effectively. Most warriors use Martial Weapons because these Weapons put their Fighting Style and Training to best use. Proficiency with a weapon allows you to add your Proficiency Bonus to the Attack roll for any Attack you make with that weapon. If you make an Attack roll using a weapon with which you lack proficiency, you do not add your Proficiency Bonus to the Attack roll. Weapon Properties Many Weapons have special properties related to their use, as shown in the Weapons table. Ammunition You can use a weapon that has the Ammunition property to make a ranged Attack only if you have Ammunition to fire from the weapon. Each time you Attack with the weapon, you expend one piece of Ammunition. Drawing the Ammunition from a Quiver, case, or other container is part of the Attack (you need a free hand to load a one-handed weapon). At the end of the battle, you can recover half your expended Ammunition by taking a minute to Search the battlefield. If you use a weapon that has the Ammunition property to make a melee Attack, you treat the weapon as an Improvised Weapon (see “Improvised Weapons” later in the section). A sling must be loaded to deal any damage when used in this way. Finesse When Making an Attack with a finesse weapon, you use your choice of your Strength or Dexterity modifier for the Attack and Damage Rolls. You must use the same modifier for both rolls. Heavy Small creatures have disadvantage on Attack rolls with heavy Weapons. A heavy weapon’s size and bulk make it too large for a Small creature to use effectively. Light A light weapon is small and easy to handle, making it ideal for use when fighting with two Weapons. Loading Because of the time required to load this weapon, you can fire only one piece of Ammunition from it when you use an action, Bonus Action, or Reaction to fire it, regardless of the number of attacks you can normally make. Range A weapon that can be used to make a ranged Attack has a range in parentheses after the Ammunition or thrown property. The range lists two numbers. The first is the weapon’s normal range in feet, and the second indicates the weapon’s long range. When attacking a target beyond normal range, you have disadvantage on the Attack roll. You can’t Attack a target beyond the weapon’s long range. Reach This weapon adds 5 feet to your reach when you Attack with it, as well as when determining your reach for Opportunity Attacks with it. Special A weapon with the special property has unusual rules governing its use, explained in the weapon’s description (see “Special Weapons” later in this section). Thrown If a weapon has the thrown property, you can throw the weapon to make a ranged Attack. If the weapon is a melee weapon, you use the same ability modifier for that Attack roll and damage roll that you would use for a melee Attack with the weapon. For example, if you throw a Handaxe, you use your Strength, but if you throw a Dagger, you can use either your Strength or your Dexterity, since the Dagger has the finesse property. Two-Handed This weapon requires two hands when you Attack with it. Versatile This weapon can be used with one or two hands. A damage value in parentheses appears with the property—the damage when the weapon is used with two hands to make a melee Attack. Improvised Weapons Sometimes characters don’t have their Weapons and have to Attack with whatever is at hand. An Improvised Weapon includes any object you can wield in one or two hands, such as broken glass, a table leg, a frying pan, a wagon wheel, or a dead Goblin. Often, an Improvised Weapon is similar to an actual weapon and can be treated as such. For example, a table leg is akin to a club. At the GM’s option, a character proficient with a weapon can use a similar object as if it were that weapon and use his or her Proficiency Bonus. An object that bears no resemblance to a weapon deals 1d4 damage (the GM assigns a damage type appropriate to the object). If a character uses a ranged weapon to make a melee Attack, or throws a melee weapon that does not have the thrown property, it also deals 1d4 damage. An improvised thrown weapon has a normal range of 20 feet and a long range of 60 feet. Silvered Weapons Some Monsters that have immunity or Resistance to nonmagical Weapons are susceptible to silver Weapons, so cautious adventurers invest extra coin to plate their Weapons with silver. You can silver a single weapon or ten pieces of Ammunition for 100 gp. This cost represents not only the price of the silver, but the time and expertise needed to add silver to the weapon without making it less effective. Special Weapons Weapons with special rules are described here. Boomerang: '''The boomerang is a ranged weapon, and any creature proficient with the javelin is also proficient with this weapon. On a miss, a boomerang returns to the thrower's hand. '''Double-Bladed Scimitar: When you take the attack action and make a two-handed attack with a double-bladed scimitar, you can use a bonus action to make a melee attack with the blade at the opposite end of the weapon. This attack uses the same ability modifier as the primary attack. The weapon’s damage die for this attack is a 1d4, and it deals slashing damage. Lance: You have disadvantage when you use a lance to Attack a target within 5 feet of you. Also, a lance requires two hands to wield when you aren’t mounted. Net: A Large or smaller creature hit by a net is Restrained until it is freed. A net has no effect on creatures that are formless, or creatures that are Huge or larger. A creature can use its action to make a DC 10 Strength check, freeing itself or another creature within its reach on a success. Dealing 5 slashing damage to the net (AC 10) also frees the creature without harming it, ending the effect and destroying the net. When you use an action, Bonus Action, or Reaction to Attack with a net, you can make only one Attack regardless of the number of attacks you can normally make. Weapons Simple Melee Weapons Simple Ranged Weapons Martial Melee Weapons Martial Ranged Weapon Officially Labeled Improvised Weapons Holy Water (flask): As an action, you can splash the contents of this flask onto a creature within 5 feet of you or throw it up to 20 feet, shattering it on impact. In either case, make a ranged attack against a target creature, treating the holy water as an improvised weapon. If the target is a fiend or undead, it takes 2d6 radiant damage. A cleric or paladin may create holy water by performing a special ritual. The ritual takes 1 hour to perform, uses 25 gp worth of powdered silver, and requires the caster to expend a 1st-level spell slot. Oil (flask): Oil usually comes in a clay flask that holds 1 pint. As an action, you can splash the oil in this flask onto a creature within 5 feet of you or throw it up to 20 feet, shattering it on impact. Make a ranged attack against a target creature or object, treating the oil as an improvised weapon. On a hit, the target is covered in oil. If the target takes any fire damage before the oil dries (after 1 minute), the target takes an additional 5 fire damage from the burning oil. You can also pour a flask of oil on the ground to cover a 5-foot-square area, provided that the surface is level. If lit, the oil burns for 2 rounds and deals 5 fire damage to any creature that enters the area or ends its turn in the area. A creature can take this damage only once per turn. Armor Proficiency Anyone can put on a suit of armor or strap a Shield to an arm. Only those proficient in the armor’s use know how to wear it effectively, however. Your class gives you proficiency with certain types of armor. If you wear armor that you lack proficiency with, you have disadvantage on any ability check, saving throw, or Attack roll that involves Strength or Dexterity, and you can’t cast Spells. Armor Properties Heavy Armor Heavier armor interferes with the wearer’s ability to move quickly, stealthily, and freely. If the Armor table shows “Str 13” or “Str 15” in the Strength column for an armor type, the armor reduces the wearer’s speed by 10 feet unless the wearer has a Strength score equal to or higher than the listed score. Stealth If the Armor table shows “Disadvantage” in the Stealth column, the wearer has disadvantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks. Shields A Shield is made from wood or metal and is carried in one hand. Wielding a Shield increases your Armor Class by 2. You can benefit from only one Shield at a time. Kinds of Armor Light Armor Made from supple and thin materials, Light Armor favors agile adventurers since it offers some Protection without sacrificing mobility. If you wear Light Armor, you add your Dexterity modifier to the base number from your armor type to determine your Armor Class. Padded: Padded Armor consists of quilted layers of cloth and batting. Leather: The Breastplate and shoulder protectors of this armor are made of leather that has been stiffened by being boiled in oil. The rest of the armor is made of softer and more flexible materials. Studded Leather: Made from tough but flexible leather, studded leather is reinforced with close-set rivets or spikes. Medium Armor Medium Armor offers more Protection than Light Armor, but it also impairs Movement more. If you wear Medium Armor, you add your Dexterity modifier, to a maximum of +2, to the base number from your armor type to determine your Armor Class. Hid⁠e: This crude armor consists of thick furs and pelts. It is commonly worn by Barbarian tribes, evil humanoids, and other folk who lack access to the tools and materials needed to create better armor. Chain⁠ S⁠hirt: Made of interlocking metal rings, a Chain Shirt is worn between layers of clothing or leather. This armor offers modest Protection to the wearer’s upper body and allows the sound of the rings rubbing against one another to be muffled by outer layers. Scale M⁠ail: This armor consists of a coat and leggings (and perhaps a separate skirt) of leather covered with overlapping pieces of metal, much like the scales of a fish. The suit includes gauntlets. Breastp⁠late: This armor consists of a fitted metal chest piece worn with supple leather. Although it leaves the legs and arms relatively unprotected, this armor provides good Protection for the wearer’s vital organs while leaving the wearer relatively unencumbered. Half⁠ Plate: Half Plate consists of shaped metal plates that cover most of the wearer’s body. It does not include leg Protection beyond simple greaves that are attached with leather straps. Heavy Armor Of all the armor categories, Heavy Armor offers the best Protection. These suits of armor cover the entire body and are designed to stop a wide range of attacks. Only proficient warriors can manage their weight and bulk. Heavy Armor doesn’t let you add your Dexterity modifier to your Armor Class, but it also doesn’t penalize you if your Dexterity modifier is negative. Ring⁠ Mail: This armor is Leather Armor with heavy rings sewn into it. The rings help reinforce the armor against blows from Swords and axes. Ring Mail is inferior to Chain Mail, and it's usually worn only by those who can’t afford better armor. Chain⁠ Mail: Made of interlocking metal rings, Chain Mail includes a layer of quilted fabric worn underneath the mail to prevent chafing and to cushion the impact of blows. The suit includes gauntlets. Splint: This armor is made of narrow vertical strips of metal riveted to a backing of leather that is worn over cloth padding. Flexible Chain Mail protects the joints. Plate: Plate consists of shaped, interlocking metal plates to cover the entire body. A suit of plate includes gauntlets, heavy leather boots, a visored helmet, and thick layers of padding underneath the armor. Buckles and straps distribute the weight over the body. Armor Light Armor Medium Armor Heavy Armor Shield Category:Weapons Category:Armor Category:Items Category:Combat